Until You Return to Me
by EmeraldFreckles
Summary: One-Shot Ronald Weasley, an auror, is being sent to wage war in open battlefields. Hermione and Ron's last good-bye and first hello.


Disclaimer- I own nothing but the pleasure from owning nothing.

Until You Return To Me

one-shot

Ronald gazed out the window at the alleyway just waking up. His view was that of a man peering out from behind the curtains of a room rented from Tom, the innkeeper of the Three-Broomsticks, of which he was currently above. The eyes he was peering from were tired, worry-filled, and regretful, for this would not be the view he would wake up to tomorrow. He took in the view that was to the right of him, a beautiful shapely figure making an impression in the bed and a protrusion in the sheets. The crisp fall morning made a chill in the air and the fire a roaring comfort. Dawn was breaking this morning and the sun was creeping along the floor and making its way to the bed. Ron already knew that when it did, her chestnut-golden hair would glow, giving her a radiance only an angel in a masterpiece withheld. She stirred and Ron went to sit on the side of the bed, remembering to perform a quick scourgify to remove the blood and the guilt. He gently placed himself beside Hermione and began to stroke her hair as she woke, waking her to a peaceful atmosphere, not the one she would have to experience when she fully remembered where he had to be in four hours, but preferably two. She smiled slightly and shyly as she became conscious of her surroundings and what she had done the night before, after a very emotional party for Ronald Weasley, the love of her life. She peered into his eyes, the soft green and hazel of them, and closed hers sweetly in return. He smirked a bit and wafted the coffee into the vicinity of her nose. Her eyes immediately snapped open and she shot up, not immediately realizing that she left the sheets behind. She took the mug and sipped the burning contents, blowing on it before going in for more. She shivered when a cold breeze crossed her skin, glaring at Ron, she tugged back her sheets unsuccessfully with one hand. He smirked and helped her, although he wouldn't mind getting distracted, he would have to pay for it later. The hair that was spread on the pillows curled gently around her shoulders, years of taming made it silky and thick. Her cheeks were rosy from sleeping under warm covers, in front of a warm fire, and next to a warm body. She placed the cup on the table beside the bed and looked at Ron sitting a bit further from her than she would have liked. She knew that he had to leave soon, but it didn't please her that he had already started. "Ronald Weasley, I can't possibly fathom how I am supposed to allow you to leave after that most astounding display of affection." She told him. He said nay but three words, "Neither can I." She looked him in the eyes, hers filled with sadness and the hope that she would need to get her through what was to come. Her prince had once ridden in on a white hippogriff and now he was about to ride right back out, into a battle over blood. The blood that would have kept them apart not too long ago. He walked around the bad as she sunk back onto the pillows of which her fears had abandoned her last night, but now they seemed to be what held them and as she lay there, they overwhelmed her. She felt the mattress shift and she couldn't face him, she turned herself onto the opposite side. He put him arm around her and the tears she had held back, the tears she told herself would not come, came. She curled herself into a ball and he pulled her to him, embracing her and all that she had, shouldering some of the worry and concern. Ron turned her back and lay her head in the crook of his neck, knowing it to be where she favored whenever they would sit together. He stroked Hermione's hair and her back, quieting her and damming the tears until they stopped all together. He looked at the time and decided that he would have to get ready to leave, he might be able to make it for three hours. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head and padded across the floor into the bathroom to turn on the shower. When he stepped out, he saw that she had tidied up the room, performed a cleaning spell on herself and the clothes and was sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting for him. It pained him to see her despondent and sad, but there was nothing he could do really, the war had progressed and the aurors were being sent out, no longer would they chase them in stealth but now it would be on a battlefield, waging the ancient war. They walked out of the room hand in hand and tread softly down the hall and to the stairs, there they had to go down one in front of another and they broke apart. Hermione following Ronald.

They were met at the bottom by the family and they didn't have another chance to say their goodbyes until Ron was almost out the door, with Harry waiting for him, Ron hugged Hermione and kissed her with passion and promise. A final look between the two was the last contact for three months.

_Ronald,_

_ For three months I have wasted away into nothing but an empty shell I think. I know that you do not like what you are doing; you do not enjoy killing people I assume? Losing people in the war? I have kept hope that you will return soon and will be the one that revives me from this walking dead. I would like some questions answered but I fear that this might be intercepted, it would be alright to have confessions of love read aloud because, it is true and there is no denying it, but what if it were intercepted and it changed the war for the worst? That I could not handle, my stupidity and not just my blood being held responsible for your death, no I could not fathom. I know that Lavender is worried for Harry and that she has written him already, for she is stronger than I, but I find odd that Ginny pines for a soldier. Look around Ron, anyone missing a redheaded woman? It amuses me when I have energy to think about who it might be. The sun has not yet risen here because it was when the darkness beheld the sky did I gather the strength to write to you, maybe the darkness and I have something in common. We both harbor fears, though darkness feeds on them while I take just my own. I wait day in and day out for you to come back to me, Ronald. I hope you are missing me as well. I love you, always and forever._

_Hermione_

Ron was sitting on the side of his cot in the tent that he shared with Harry, just a piece of cloth and none of the usual wizarding luxury. Nothing extra could be afforded to be left behind or lost if they had to make a speedy escape form the confines of the vast forest that surrounded them. He did indeed miss Hermione, very much so. He did not like the killing and the losses on both sides of the war. Something in the letter that did catch his eye was the fact that Ginny had been pining for someone, a soldier. Ronald could think of nobody at the moment. He told Hermione so in the letter returned.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_ I am glad to see you writing me, I did not want to make you uncomfortable by unloading my great displeasure upon the first months of camp. I know of your concerns about interception and follow the format of your last. I find it odd that Ginny displays affections for a soldier. She always seemed to be against the war, maybe this was why. Please, Hermione, I know that you are concerned for my welfare but do not dote on it so. I find myself in much better spirits when I am writing you and not fighting or thinking about fighting. Be sure Hermione, Neither Harry nor I have decided to drown our sorrows in alcohol or the local population of woman, which has been the demise of many. I remain faithful to you always and try to find myself uplifted by thoughts of our future, when I return. You are no darkness Hermione, you are anything but. It rains much here, but I do not see the rain, I see the sun, waiting to peak out from behind the clouds as you are in my future waiting to peak into the present. I do miss you, loads. I love you, Hermione Granger, always and forever._

_Ronald_

Their letters went on for months, a never ending cycle of love and vows of devotion. Hermione was still alone in the apartment she had bought about a month after writing the first letter when she came home at night, but other than that, she decided to go out and enjoy life as she knew it. Although Ronald was always in her mind, occupying every thought, whether in a candy shop or potions apothecary, thinking of how much he like the first and despised the latter. She wrote him a poem one day, a particularly dark day around New Years.

_Until You Return to Me_

_Fish will swim in the oceans_

_Some fish will decide to choose the sea_

_But I choose not to swim anywhere_

_Until you return to me_

_The healthy will get sick_

_And the others will choose to flee_

_But I will not flee anywhere_

_Until you return to me_

_The children will play_

_With automated glee_

_But the pain will not be glee_

_Until you return to me_

_The Sun keeps setting_

_But the horizon it cannot reach_

_The sun I am not able to seek_

_Until you return to me_

This was owled to him, the last post he received before he went missing, a tragic war hero, lost in the battle, fighting for Hermione and all that he himself stood for.

Hermione dreamed at night that he had returned to her, alive and well, only to wake up to nothing, a cold spot beside her. She dreamed of his eyes being lain upon her at night, only to open hers and find nothing, not even an owl's eyes at the window.

One night her doorbell rang, she looked out the peephole to find out who was disturbing her at three in the morning. What she saw confused her, she saw a lightening bolt-shaped scar on the forehead of a someone that she knew obtained green eyes and black hair. She opened the door quickly, and confronted him. Before she had a chance to speak, he told her with a grin on his face.

"The war is over Hermione!"

"What?" She asked him.

"I've already been to see Lavender and she told me to come and tell you, you'd be interested to know."

"I certainly am Harry, thank you…" and she slowly closed to door to him, leaning on it for support while she broke down completely. He would not be home, there was no chance, she thought perhaps he might be able to come home, dragging his legs, she didn't care, but now, he was gone. Truly. She had to let him go. Totally. All hope was gone. Forever.

She heard another knock at the door and told Harry to go away.

But she heard a voice that was not Harry's and it told her…

"Harry told me that you were in a foul mood Hermione, but I just don't believe him, how could you, I have returned to you. By the way, I'm the one who should be in a foul mood, I found out who it is that Ginny's been seeing, it's…"

But before Ronald could finish his light hearted dialogue, he was engulfed in a huge hug by Hermione, who was never going to let him go. That night, she dreamt of Ron beside her, and when she woke he was, with his eyes staring into her, nevertheless. She drifted back into a deep sleep and she woke while Ron slept still. She walked over to the windows, opened the curtains, and did what she had not in the many months he had been gone, she let the light in.


End file.
